


you mean the world to me

by bruises



Series: 10 days of AUs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bell rings through the classroom, and within seconds, everyone in Kate’s class starts packing away their things. Kate slams the textbook down on her desk and the class falls silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you mean the world to me

The bell rings through the classroom, and within seconds, everyone in Kate’s class starts packing away their things. Kate slams the textbook down on her desk and the class falls silent. Her students look up at her and sigh when she starts writing down a homework task.

“Your math homework is due on Wednesday. Make sure you do chapters 1.7 and 1.8, the questions that you have to do are on the board,” Kate explains. “Have a good weekend.”

As per usual, no one responds to her. They pack up their books quickly and run out the door. Kate swears they get faster and faster each week.

She rubs her temples as the students exit the classroom - none of them wrote down the homework. Kate allows herself to slump into her chair and rest the back of her head in her hands. She asks herself ‘why did I become a teacher?’ for the hundredth time this week.

There’s a knock at the door and Kate almost falls out of her spinning chair.

“Come in!” Kate calls out as she tries to regain her composer.

“Is everything okay?” A soft voice asks.

Kate hears the soothing sound of heels clicking against the floor and she feels herself relax.

“Jennifer,” Kate hums. “How are you?”

She sits down on one of the desks and crosses one leg over the other. Her legs always look amazing in heels; it's an art form.“I've had  a long week. One of my students was crying in the corner of my literature class this morning.”

“New?” Kate asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Jennifer nods. “I think it was her first day. I had a talk to her after class; I don’t think she’s made any friends yet.”

“Oh,” Kate replies, feeling her heart strings tug a little. She can relate. “Maybe introduce her to some other girls her age?”

“I think I will,” Jennifer smiles. “Do you want to come over tonight? We can have another Friends marathon…”

Kate’s eyes light up. “Of course, Jen. I’ll bring some ice-cream and we can stay up late and _relax_.”

“Well,” Jennifer prompts, smirking. “I’ll see you at my house. Drive safe."

Kate smirks back at Jennifer and watches as she leaves the classroom. She rests her head in her hands and exhales. She’s loves Jennifer so much. Kate wonders how she let herself fall in love with a _literature_ _teacher_ , but then she thinks about how hard it was to _not_ fall in love with Jennifer.

* * *

 

Kate knocks on Jennifer’s door around eight. Once she finished grading some trigonometry tests, she drove to the store and picked up some ice-cream. Kate got home and had a quick shower before changing into her pajamas, because she’s obviously going to be staying the night. She always stays the night.

“Hey, Kate, come in!” Jennifer opens the door for her girlfriend and lets her in.

When Kate sees that she is also wearing pajamas, she feels a wave of relief flood over her. She follows Jennifer into the kitchen and watches as she gets some bowls out for their ice-cream.

“Do you want something to drink?” Jennifer offers as she looks for the spoons.

“Hmm,” Kate thinks. “I think I’ll have a cup of tea. I can make it.”

Jennifer nods and finally manages to find the spoons. She puts one in each bowl and watches as Kate fills up the kettle.

She’s been thinking a lot about their relationship lately. They’ve been dating for almost three years and they still don’t live together. Jennifer knows that Kate still lives in an apartment (she _knows_ all about walking down the stairs when the elevator isn’t working) and she wouldn’t mind if Kate moved in. After all, the two of them spend majority of their time Jennifer’s house when they’re not at work.

“I was thinking,” Jennifer begins. She taps her fingers against the marble counter top and wonders if she should continue.

“Yeah?”

The tapping gets worse but Jennifer decides it’s now or never. “We’ve been dating for a while...do you want to move in? We’re here most of the time anyway and I figured it’d be a good idea for both of us.”

Kate turns around, leaving the kettle unattended. She’s overcome with emotions; her heart starts beating faster and she wonders if this is the next level of love. It feels amazing.

“Of course I want to move in!” Kate exclaims, throwing her arms around Jennifer. “I love you so much, this is such a good idea!”

Jennifer grins so hard her cheeks start to hurt. Her heartbeat is steady again; she feels calm and safe. Jenn leans in and kisses Kate. She slowly tucks her fingers underneath her girlfriend’s chin and gently knots her fingers in her hair.

She loves everything about Kate; the little smirk she makes when she’s impressed, the way she throws her head back when she laughs, and the way the moon glints against her eyes when they look at the stars together.

“You mean the world to me,” Jennifer breathes, resting her forehead against Kate’s shoulder.

Kate chuckles and runs her fingers through Jennifer’s hair. “You’re so cute; I love you.”

Jennifer feels herself blush but she keeps her face hidden against Kate’s shoulder. She lets Kate run her fingers through her hair for a few more minutes; it feels _amazing_.

The kettle behind them starts to whistle and Kate jumps. She laughs it off and makes herself a cup of tea. Once she’s finished, Jennifer wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her cheek.

“This is nice,” Jennifer says, sighing with content.

Kate chuckles. “Wait until you have to wake up to my face every morning.”

“I can’t wait,” Jennifer replies, smiling.

“Let’s go and watch Friends,” Kate suggests, reaching for her girlfriend’s hand. “I got strawberry cheesecake and chocolate ripple ice-cream.”

“My mouth is watering,” Jennifer tells her as she grabs the bowls. “I call the bean bag!”

“Fine,” Kate says, playfully rolling her eyes. “I’ll take the cushions.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a teachers AU, stay tuned for 7 more AUs!  
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
